wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
John Cena
John Cena (/ˈsiːnə/; born April 23, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, rapper, actor, and reality television show host. Background Pre-WrestleMania Cena made his WWE television debut on the June 27, 2002 episode of SmackDown! by answering an open challenge by Kurt Angle. After declaring that he possessed "ruthless aggression", Cena lost by a pinning combination. WrestleMania XX (2004) WrestleMania 21 (2005) WrestleMania XXVI (2010) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** AA – Attitude Adjustment/F-U (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, sometimes from an elevated position or as a counter to an oncoming opponent) – 2003–present ** Killswitch/Protobomb/Protoplex ''(OVW/UPW) (Spin-out powerbomb) (WWE) – 1999–2003; used as a signature move thereafter ** ''STF/STFU – 2005–present * Signature moves ** DDT ** Diving leg drop bulldog ** Dropkick ** Emerald Flowsion ** Five Knuckle Shuffle (Running delayed fist drop, with theatrics, sometimes diving from the top rope) ** Half nelson dropped into a neckbreaker ** Hurricarana ** Lariat ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly-to-back *** Fisherman *** Gutwrench *** Side belly-to-belly *** Vertical, sometimes while delaying ** Running leaping shoulder block ** Running one-handed bulldog ** Sitout hip toss ** Sitout powerbomb ** Spinebuster – 2002–2005; used rarely thereafter ** Throwback (Running neck snap to a bent over opponent) – 2002–2011 ** Tornado DDT, usually from the second rope * Nicknames ** "Big Match John" ** "The Cenation Leader/The Leader of the Cenation" ** "The Chain Gang Soldier" ** "The Champ" ** "The Doctor of Thuganomics" ** "The Face of the WWE" * Managers ** Kenny Bolin * Entrance themes ** "Slam Smack" by R. Hardy (FirstCom Production Music) (June 27, 2002 – November 21, 2002) ** "Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (November 28, 2002 – February 13, 2003) ** "Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena (March 27, 2003 – March 10, 2005; April 5, 2009; March 12, 2012) ** "The Time Is Now" by John Cena and Tha Trademarc (March 17, 2005–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **'OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rico Constantino *'World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' **'World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Batista (1) and Shawn Michaels (1) **WWE Championship (13 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with The Miz (1) and David Otunga (1) **WWE United States Championship (5 times) **Money in the Bank (2012 – WWE Championship contract) **Royal Rumble (2008, 2013) **WWE Championship No. 1 Contender's Tournament (2003), (2005) **Slammy Awards (10 times) *** Game Changer of the Year (2011) – with The Rock *** Hero in All of Us (2015) *** Holy $#!+ Move of the Year (2010) – Sends Batista through the stage with an Attitude Adjustment *** Insult of the Year (2012) – To Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero: "You're the exact opposite. One enjoys eating a lot of nuts and the other is still trying to find his" *** Kiss of the Year (2012) – with AJ Lee *** Match of the Year (2013, 2014) – vs. The Rock for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 29, Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series *** Superstar of the Year (2009, 2010, 2012) Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:Superstars